Lamentos ao Vento
by Haine II
Summary: Kazuki se sente mal por coisas que não fez com Soushi. E agora... [Spoiler  Shounen ai]


Título: Lamentos ao Vento  
Anime: Soukyuu no Fafner  
Categoria: Romance/Yaoi  
Censura: Livre. A não ser que você ache que um garoto apaixonado por outro morda. oo

Obs.: Fanfic repostada.

**Lamentos ao Vento**

Respirei fundo. Fazia quanto tempo desde que você partiu? Uma semana... As minhas lágrimas agora molham o calendário. Primeiro Shouko, depois Koyou... Agora você, Soushi? Por que tudo é tão cruel? Por que você teve que partir? Os festums¹ não incomodam mais. Todavia, a vida sem você é pior do que ser torturado até a morte.

Essa ferida no meu peito que faz meu coração doer não vai cicatrizar. Ela é por sua culpa. Sim, quando você falou em não ter sobrado muito de seu corpo, senti como se alguém tivesse cravado uma faca em meu peito e girado a lâmina. Uma dor alucinante, que me fez entrar em desespero: gritar, chorar...

Sinto falta da sua voz: por mais fria que parecesse, me reconfortava. Aqueles seus olhos. Belos e serenos, passavam o sentimento de total indiferença aos outros, mas para mim passavam afeto. Aquela sua cicatriz, que aliás fui eu mesmo quem a causou. Por causa dela você sempre teve que acompanhar nossos combates da Ilha. Sinto muito... Mas eu periferia mesmo que você ficasse aqui, protegido.

Aliás, era o que eu pensava. Protegido por camadas e camadas de ferro, aço, terra... Você foi capturado. Os festums queriam acabar com meu coração, não é? Não conseguiam me destruir enquanto eu pilotava o Fafner², então apelaram... Minha respiração fica pesada ao pensar em você. Passamos tanto tempo sem trocar uma palavra.

Arrependo-me disso: agora, se eu tivesse a oportunidade, pularia no seu pescoço dizendo "eu te amo, sempre te amei". Nós, humanos, que só reconhecemos o valor das coisas importantes e valiosas quando elas são tomadas de nós. Essa frase é de extrema verdade e eu estou sentindo-a na pele.

Enxugo uma lágrima, que teimava em escorrer por minha face gelada deixando seu rastro úmido e quente, lembrando das suas palavras. "Recriar a existência". Seria possível? Você voltaria? Claro que voltaria. Se você disse, você cumpre. Ri de mim mesmo: estava enlouquecendo.

Ainda deitado na cama, onde estava desde que tinha começado a pensar em você, de novo, tateei em busca do relógio. Quatro da tarde. Eu tenho passado todos os dias deitado na cama pensando em você, analisando nossas fotos juntos. Lembrando-me de fatos que passamos.

Como o Festival das Lanternas: inúmeros barquinhos com velas dentro era largados no mar. Aquelas belas luzes que eram apreciadas de longe por todos os habitantes da Ilha. Nós dois no tiro ao alvo, só conseguimos o prêmio de consolação: uma maçã do amor... Epa! Seria uma indireta daquele cara para nós dois? - Sorri rindo de mim mesmo. Minha admiração pelo Soushi estava tão grande que o pessoal já tinha notado.

Recordo-me do dia que fui a seu quarto: bastante simples, limpo e organizado... Passava um ar impessoal, como se não fosse seu. A parte mais interessante dele era a foto nossa e de nossos amigos. Ela alegrava aquele quarto e, pelo visto, a você também - que a deixou como um quadro, num lugar que todos pudessem ver.

Passei a mão em minha face, decidido a me levantar. Vesti-me rapidamente e fui à cozinha, comi algo simples e saí para caminhar. Tomar um ar faz bem de vez em quando. O vento balança meus cabelos escuros, quando isso acontece, sinto-me livre. Respirar aquele ar puro junto com você era uma dádiva. Seus cabelos, bem mais longos, balançavam sempre harmoniosamente. Sempre que me lembro da visão que tinha quando caminhava com você, penso: "Como não o abracei pelas costas e senti aquele perfume delicioso de seus cabelos castanhos"?

A casa de banhos. Sorrio ao vê-la. Foi lá onde Michio, Kenji, Mamoru, você e eu nos divertimos muito. O capacete que Mamoru usava, aquele que parecia um Gundam³, que eu coloquei sobre sua cabeça, Soushi. Você ficou bravo, como de costume: "O que pensa que está fazendo"? Ahh... O tom que você usou, as palavras... ecoam por minha mente e me fazem sentir bem.

O lugar que estou vendo agora, lembra-me daquela conversa que tivemos:

- Soushi, o que é mais importante para você? As pessoas ou os Fafners?

- Os Fafners.

Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Se fosse verdade, você não teria ficado triste pelas mortes que houveram, me deixado falar com Canon ou sentiria as mesmas dores que nós, tal as dores que o forçavam a tomar remédios. Que idiota você era. Tão orgulhoso e incapaz de demonstrar os seus sentimentos.

Após caminhar mais um pouco, consigo ver a árvore: onde aconteceu aquele acidente. Quando eu feri seu olho. Ao invés de te ajudar ou pedir ajuda, eu corri. Corri te deixando para trás.

Sentado encostado no tronco daquela árvore, respiro fundo. O vento ainda acariciava meu rosto, trazia o perfume das flores que desabrocharam, sussurrava em meus ouvidos... Adormeci. Deixando uma lágrima rolar.

Anata wa soko ni imasu ka? (Você está aí?)

Eu estou aqui. Agora e sempre. Eternamente te esperando. Esperando o momento que poderei sussurrar em seu ouvido "Eu te amo", em seguida beijando seus lábios suaves. Eu, Kazuki, sempre esperando e amando você, Soushi.

**Fim.**


End file.
